


Just Another Job

by Neo_New_Goomy



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Biting, Enemies to Friends, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluffy Tails, Humor, Lostbelt Assassin needs a hug, Mana Transfer, Memes, Mercenaries, Mildly Dubious Consent, My First Smut, Noble Phantasms Don't Work That Way, So does Riley, The Princess Bride References, fluff and crack and smut, guacamole and doritos, i regret every life choice that lead to me writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_New_Goomy/pseuds/Neo_New_Goomy
Summary: In which Koyanskaya has some secret feelings for her latest target, and Riley Barclay regrets some life choices. Rating may change in the future
Relationships: Koyanskaya/Female OC





	Just Another Job

Riley gazed into the beautiful golden eyes that were sizing her up. "I hate having to kill a decent chick like you, Barclay," Koyanskaya smirked. Riley chuckled, never breaking eye contact. "You seem pretty decent yourself. I'd hate to die." The two suddenly break into a giggling fit, laughing at the tension in the air, and everything began to promise to be alright.

* * *

“We have to stop meeting like this.” Riley’s sense of humor is unhampered by the net she finds herself dangling upside down in. Once again, she finds herself entranced by the pink-haired Heroic Spirit’s golden eyes. “Heh, you got that right. I should hate you for getting in the way of my quarry, but it’s nice to meet you again, Riley.” Koyanskaya tilted her head, wondering if the time was right. No, it wasn’t, and against her better judgement, the Assassin-class Servant untied her unintended captive, lowering her from the net into a big bear hug.


End file.
